The invention relates to a valve for control of a branch line departing from a main line in a valve chamber located in a valve housing, and to a valve block for selection of different measuring modules of an analyzing apparatus with several such valves.
Analyzers, in particular for analyzing samples of body fluids, which are provided with containers for calibrating and washing solutions as well as one or more feed openings for entering individual samples or sample series, usually have a large number of valves for control of the sample, calibrating and cleansing media.